Inside Jokes
An inside joke counts if it's used more than once over multiple days. Which means there's probably 200 of them. Objection The best game. Whenever you see someone playing, say objection. If they say protection first it doesn't count. The Game The other inferior game. Oh you fancy, huh? There was a really badly made flyer for a dance at school and the title/attention grabber was "OH YOU FANCY, HUH?". I should've kept it. Anotha thug dead in the ghetto The player model I use on gmod is a crip, so I started saying this when I died while we were playing gmod one day. The more you say it the funnier it becomes. 100k plx Lil Q borrowed 100k gp from Pico on Runescape for feathers so he could do fletching. Like it wasn't no thang. The debt was not paid back, which is why Picopolis is currently at war with LilQtown. I don't know what day it is Lolol. Pico and I had an improv session and it somehow got to the store where I asked the cashier what day it is and she said she didn't know. Then I came to the conclusion that you can't ever know what day it is unless you have a wall calendar. It was weird, you had to be there, and I don't even remember half of it. Buy a lion The lobby in Realm of the Mad God is full of cancer and spammers using .ru websites. We made fun of them by standing by the animals you can buy in-game and spamming BUY A LYIN. Oh you stanky It started as a mutation of "oh you fancy" and then we found out that we all hated the word stanky and banned it so it wouldn't become a thing. I thought it was funny that it made everyone so uncomfortable so being the sadist I am I made it a thing. Voted off the island I originally said this in reference to my belief that we don't have anybody watching organiccan videos (except for Pico's Angels) because I never address the audience or tell them to rate comment subscribe. Then I pretended that it was Survivor and told the audience to vote someone off the Minecraft server in the comments. Later I asked the audience to vote someone off who said stanky too much (or to make Lil Q run the server). Paying for my House with a Box of Bugs / Sharks in the Riva Whilst playing Animal Crossing, Pico decided to pay off his home loan by filling his pockets with bugs and then selling them. A Ray Sipe song was quickly created about the absurdity of giving a Raccoon a ton of bugs to pay off a morgage. "Sharks in the Riva" is another Ray-Sipe-Themed song, based off of the absurd notion of a shark swimming in the river. Subs (sandwiches) This started with a picture from reddit where a sub was shooped in place of a pingas on a rule 34 picture of spike from mlp. Then Q started making sfw pron pictures (which he's proud of but he doesn't really want to do again Lolol) and Jacob showed his mad skills by making a ton of sub/mlp pictures. He dabes. Kennedy and the Commies / Salute the flag every morning / Have some half-masted respect Kratochvil's version of world history. Wuddawuhwoh The pronunciation of the little record scratch effect thing on All Star by Smash Mouth. Truly the greatest poets of our generation, Smash Mouth used this effect which was the pinnacle of years of audio engineering. It is an insult to the original song if one does not include the wuddawuhwoh in one's cover version of the song. Loud bless this house / Oh loud Dank Bae Booty Check Urself B4 U Shrek Urself Tuna Boostin' / Boost! Blassin' / Blastin' Spoopy He said what we were all thinking .oh my gosh lord 10/10, it's pretty bad Boatdad Dad songs Asmr